1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present inventions generally relate to methods for removing sulfur-containing compounds from streams containing hydrocarbons.
2. Description of Related Art
A reliable and cost effective gas purification system is essential to economic success for producing hydrocarbon gas streams such as natural gas. Sulfur removal is often the most difficult in terms of both recovery and cost due to tighter environmental regulations and product specifications. As such, sulfur removal processes have become more complicated and more capital intensive. There is a need, therefore, for improved sulfur removal processes that require less capital expenditure, less operating expenditure, and that provide better sulfur recovery to meet today's environmental specifications.